My Sweet Butterfly
by Karin7396
Summary: This story is incomplete, and gets updated every month! It will eventually be a romance; but it's slow, so I'm warning you. It is also a physiological book. Thinky-thinky kinda book.
1. My Sweet Butterfly: Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

_ I'm falling, deep inside some unknown black hole. _

_ "Why me? Why am I here?" _

_ I ask myself that over and over again. This happens every night. _

_ "But, why!"_

_ Will anyone ever be able to get me out of this deep, dark dream?_


	2. My Sweet Butterfly: Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_**

I wake to find myself covered in sweat and screaming.

"The same dream again... It's happening more frequently lately... What does it mean?"

My name is Himeka Kareson. I am 17 years old and I am a solitary person. That doesn't mean I don't have any friends; I do have some friends. But I'm really quiet and self conscious. I don't have very many social skills. But... I do like to be around my friends. It's... fun.

"I guess I have to get ready for school now. I wonder what Asahina-san is making? It smells like sausage..."

I make my way downstairs in my lilac and pale pink nightgown. As I enter the room, Aki-chan tackle-hugs me!

"Ohayo gozimasu, Hime-chan! How are you this morning? Aki-chan is very excited today!"

"Oh, Ohayo, Aki-chan. Why are you so happy this morning?" I say calmly.

"Today Aki-chan is going to the library to get more manga! Aki-chan loves getting new manga!" Aki-chan says excitedly.

Let me explain. We all live together in this big house that used to be an inn.


	3. My Sweet Butterfly: Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: _**

"Good morning, everyone." Haruka says sarcastically.

That's Haruka Hikari. Though he has a feminine appearance, he is still a male. Most guys think he's a girl until they get to know Haruka-kun.

"Come on Himeka-chan, hurry up or your sausage and waffles will get cold!", Asahina-san yelled, "Do you know where Karin-chan, Miyon-chan, or Karina-chan are? Are they even up?" Asahina-san asked both of us.

"I'll go check..." With that Haruka-kun left me alone with Aki-chan.

Even though Asahina-san was there Aki-chan could hug me to death.

"Hey, Asahina-san, I woke them up" Haruka-kun yelled down the stairs.

"Thanks for waking them up for me Haruka-kun! Now get your butt downstairs and eat! You have a math test today and I expect good results!" Asahina-san shouted angrily.

I only just thought of it, but Asahina-san is like our mom. But she's not as strict as any of our moms'. But... if I was still living with my mother... my fate would have been sealed. So would all the others fates...

"Ohayo, everyone." Karin-chan says sleepily.

"Bonjour..." Karina-chan greets us also sleepily.

"Oh just shut up Karina-chan. It's too early to be talking in three languages at the same time." Miyon-chan muttered.

This is how it is every morning. Miyon-chan is moody, Karina-chan and Karin-chan are to sleepy to carry on a conversation, and Haruka-kun gets yelled at by Asahina-san for stalling going to school.

"Everyone eat or you'll all be late for school and the school will call me six different times, one for each of you!" Asahina-san said. We all finally finished. (Though it took Miyon-chan forever.)


	4. My Sweet Butterfly: Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_**

To get to school Albert-san drives us. (Note: He's the house's butler.) We are all in 11th grade and in most of the same classes so it's simple to get around.

"Earth to Hime-chan, hello?" Aki-chan called to me.

"Yes, Aki-chan?" I asked unaware.

"It's time to get out, Hime-chan. You looked like you were in some kind of trance." Aki-chan said seriously.

"I'm fine, Aki-chan. Let's go, your blocking the door." I pointed to the door.

We enter school and it's the same as always. Everyone is staring at us either because of our "different" clothes (Karina-chan, Karin-chan, and I) or our hair color (Miyon-chan, Aki-chan, Haruka-kun, and I, again). Plus, being all together like always just makes us look like a group of freaks.

Which I guess is fine, since we're all really okay with it. We don't really care what other people think of our hair or clothes. Isn't it your own opinion of yourself that matters? Your friends opinions matter too but...

"Hey bookworm freak! Watch any "manga" lately?" Someone says in a mocking way.

"No, because that's not possible anyway. Goodbye!" Haruka-kun says while smiling, then walks away dragging us along with him.

Haruka-kun is always so daring. Every time someone tries to pick on me, I being too shy and having no self-confidence, Haruka-kun stands up for me. That makes me smile.

We had to go to math class, which I am by far the best at. Oh, I'm not bragging it's just I study the most out of all of us. And so the school day goes on...


	5. My Sweet Butterfly: Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

As we enter the cafeteria, all eyes are on us. And not in a good way. The way they all stare at us, it just so... UGHHH! I hate it! It makes me want to shout "Screw you world and all of your horrible people!". Which I don't because if I do that Asahina-san would send me to a mental hospital.

But anyway, we all sat together and I started reading. As I always do at lunch. What? I'm just not a very social person.

At times I wonder, "Why was I born? What is my purpose in life?". At those times I remember something from Hugo. Think of the world as a machine. A machine doesn't come with any spare parts right? Then I must have a purpose in this world, somewhere.

As we finish up lunch, I find that Haruka-kun has been staring at me.

I think, "What does he want? Does he have a question about Math or Science?"

Then he spoke.

"Himeka-chan, why do you always read during lunch? Sometimes you look like your in a daze while your reading."

Has he been staring at me for long? I blush and say, "Well... S-Sometimes I get so lost in a book, I-I-I just..."

"You looked so cute like that", Haruka-kun said, making me blush more, "I thought you might have been dreaming."

Why was he suddenly saying this? Does he like me? Or is he just being nice? I don't understand...

"T-Thank you." I said stuttering.

"Bing-bing" The bell rings with delight.

We then had to split up, though my next class Karin-chan is in. Which is P.E. Joy. (Note the sarcasm there)

I'm not good at gym. At all. I'm not strong, or fast, and I have no endurance. While I have the best grades in, more, academic things, my grades in gym suck. Really.


	6. My Sweet Butterfly: Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5:_**

When we got home, I went straight to the kitchen because it was too quiet inside. There was a note which said:

"Everyone,

When you get home (I assume Himeka-chan is reading this) please make sure the rest of them do their homework. Make sure they have a snack before they start their homework, if they don't they will be distracted by the food!"

With love,

Asahina

"E-Everyone", I try to shout, "come here!"

"What?" Miyon-chan shouted. "Ok, we're coming downstairs."

As they came downstairs, I thought about what I would say to them. Well, because Miyon-chan and Karina-chan might be mad at me if I put the message the wrong way. But even worse Karina-chan knows karate; she's a black belt.

"Y-You guys need to do your homework. Before you play an-any video g-games." I said scarily.

"Okay, come on guys, lets go get it done. It's not that bad today." Haruka-kun says.

"Okay!" they all shouted in unision.

That was simplier then I thought. It should have been harder. I silently thanked Haruka-kun in my head for speaking for me.

"Hey, Himeka-chan, come help me with my math please!" Aki-chan shouted at me.

"O-Oh, okay. Coming Aki-chan!" I said reluctantly.

"How do you do this algebretic expression? It's hard!" Aki-chan complained.

Then I explained how to do it. Twice. Aki-chan has a B in math. It's her worst subject. That was how we spent two hours.


	7. My Sweet Butterfly: Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6:_**

Asahina-san came home early. For her. She usually comes home around 7 or so. But she came home at 5:00! I was going to play Just Dance 4, because I was home alone, (I sent everyone else to the library for some real studying without interruption) but then Asahina-san came home.

"I'm home! Karin-chan, I got the art supplies you needed! Hello? Where is everyone?" Asahina-san said too fast.

"Oh, welcome home! I-I s-s-sent them all to the library to study." I said, again stuttering.

"Oh, okay!" Asahina-san said cheerfully.

Oh, good she's not mad at me. Not that there's really a reason for her to be mad at me, I just felt she might be mad at me.

"Were you going to play that Himeka-chan?" Asahina-san asked me.

"Oh, um, yes, I w-was." I said shyly.

"Oh, you can go ahead! I'm going upstairs to the office to work! Before you start can you call Haruka-kun to see how long they're going to be at the library? We need to make dinner plans!" Asahina-san said as she rushed upstairs.

"Okay." I said softly.

I walked over to the couch where my purse is. I pick up my white iPhone and dial "1". Haruka-kun is the first person on my speed dial, though, he doesn't know that.

"Hello?" I heard Haruka-kun say.

"Oh, um, yes. Asahina-san wants to know how long you all will be staying at the library? She said she needs to make plans for dinner." I whispered.

"Oh, okay. We'll be home at 6, okay?" Haruka-kun asked.

Oh, yes, that's fine. Bye." I clicked the end call button.

Sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter will be about dinner, k?

Bye,

Karin

(From the story, not kidding. This is almost my life. All the names belong to my friends in the real world!)


End file.
